Chad's and Sonny's Blog
by Agrata
Summary: Takes place after Sonny With a Chance Of Dating. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Sonny With a Chance Of Dating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad's Blog

Chad here,

You won't believe how my night was. I'd ask you how your night was, but that would mean actually listening. So, I'm going to tell you about my night. I went on a date with, the one, the only, Sonny Monroe!

And what happened on that date, you might ask? She kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. Yup, you read right. We had our date at the arcade, though it was rudely interrupted by Chico and Gravy. Then jerk co-star, James came over to our table along with Blondey. Jamey got the boot from Blondey, and he tucked and rolled out of the Arcade. Though I made sure I got my cell phone back, which he some how got a hold of.

My night was great and way better then yours I'll tell you that. Though Sonny may not admit it – it was the best night of her life.

p.s. Don't bring up the date around Sonny because she'll claim it was a "fake" date.

Sonny's Blog

Hola Random Readers!

My night was probably something I would remember, and I thought I'd share it with you. It may get confusing so brace yourself! I'll start from when it all started so that you will understand more.

After me and Chad had our dayly bickering session, his co-star James asked me on a date, though I said maybe. When I got back from lunch I got a bouquet of flowers from James, along with a call – though strangely it came from Chad's phone – and we agreed on going on a date together, to the arcade. When we were at the arcade I beat him at all of the games we played and the loser had to pay of the burgers. When we were seeing what we wanted to order, in comes Chad and Tawni, ruining our date. I hassled Tawni when we were playing air hocky, about what she was doing here. She claimed that she was protecting me from getting hurt from her ex-boyfriend which so happened to be James.

We left the arcade and the next day I got an unexpected surprise. Another bouquet was sent to mine and Tawni's room, it was from James but wasn't addressed to me. It was for Tawni. Tawni hatched up a plan to get back at James by letting her go on a date with him but me showing up at the same place but with a fake date. As soon as Tawni spoke the plan I knew exactly who I was going to choose for my fake date. Chad.

Chad and I walked into the arcade, hand in hand, and sat at a table, in visible space for James to see us. I told Chad to put his arm around me and he suggested I place my head on his shoulder. I could tell James wasn't too happy. When he would look over at us, Chad and I would flirt. But two un-wanted visitors ruined the charade. Nice and Grady came to the arcade and saw Chad's arm wrapped around me in our little embrace. They stormed over to where we were and sat across from us. They accused us of dating but I quickly told them it was fake, but then James came over – over hearing our conversation – and asked if it was a fake date. We told him it was a real date, but then Nico and Grady said we lied to them. So, to prove James wrong I put my hand onto Chad's mouth and kissed my hand, though it looked like I was kissing him. Chad's arms went flailing into the air and he sank even farther into the seat. I felt Chad actually kiss my hand, as if he thought it was actually my lips.

I pulled away and finally we revealed our plan and James was taken aback. He'd never been dumped before so he was in shock. Chad didn't take his co-stars side and James quickly tuck and rolled out of the arcade. The rest of my cast mates left, leaving Chad and I alone. He actually thought we kissed. He must not have realized my hand was on his mouth and not my lips. I told him it was my hand that he kissed but he said that's not what his blog was going to say then he did a very bad attempt at tuck and rolling out of the arcade, saying "Peace out Sucka'!" giving me a peace sign, and leaving.

The strange thing about my night was that, I actually had a good time. Not because I got back at James but because I got to spend it with Chad.

**Yes it's short but I wondered what Chad would put on his blog, but I decided to put both Chad and Sonny's on there to see the difference's. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I mean, I was going to make this a one-shot but I guess I'll just make it like a multi-chapter story.**

**Again, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**

Chad's Blog

Hey Chad readers,

I've read rumors in every tween magazine that I am in love with Sonny Munroe. Me! Fall for a girl from "Chuckle City"? Don't make me laugh. That could never in a million years happen. I mean it's she's too…cute. Her stupid little laugh that makes my heart melts, her lame kindness that makes me wish I was a better person. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _fall in love with girls. Girl fall in love _with _Chad Dylan Cooper. And Sonny is all over _me_. Yesterday morning when I came into her dressing room, she said, I quote: "Chad-O-mighty, I am honored to be in your presence. I am not worthy of your Chadness." Well, sure she said it sarcastically but she still said it! Oh yeah….She wants me, I mean, who doesn't? I'm a Greek god, aren't I? But my point is, I do not love Sonny Munroe. End of story.

P.s. Watch "Mackenzie Falls", with the amazingly hot guy, Chad Dylan Cooper, and not "So Random" with stupid cute Sonny Munroe.

Yours truly,

The amazing three named legend: Chad. Dylan. Cooper!

Sonny's Blog

Hi funny people,

I haven't been in the best of moods lately all because of one thing: People are thinking I love Chad Dylan Cooper. Yep, you read right, people are thinking I like that three named jerk. He has the biggest ego in the whole world that I'm shocked people can put up with him. Why would people think I like him? I mean, sure he can be really sweet at some times but that only last a few minutes then he goes right on being obnoxious again. We fight every day so I'm shocked you people would think I love cow-head Chad. Well, remember, Chad is a jerk like beef-jerky, "So Random" is better then "Mackenzie falls", and I do not love Chad Dylan Pooper.

P.s. Comedy is way better then drama!

Love you guys,

The so-not-loving-Chad Sonny Munroe


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's Blog

Wassup people!?!

Sonny here and I am exhausted! Why you may ask? Well big-headed Chad drove off without me, leaving me alone on a mountain! Actually, I had Marshall there and we were driving back to the studio and everything was all fine and dandy, but oh no, the car happened to break down 7 miles away from the studio. So, Marshall and I had to walk all the way back to the studio. Back in Wisconsin I was on the track team, sure, but this time I was wearing high-heels. Big ol' 4 inch high-heels!

So, here I am, at 3 in the morning, just getting to the studio. Chad is going to get it big time for this. I mean, did you hear his plan to break up Marshall and ? Bigfoot? I mean, _come on_! He still hasn't grasped that scenes in Mackenzie Falls don't really happen in real life.

Well, I'm really tired so I'm going to head off to bed.

p.s. Chad, leaving a girl on a mountain isn't a very good way to get a girl to like you.

Love you guys!

Yours truly,

The tired Sonny Munroe

**Blog Comments:**

_ChadDylanCooper411:_ Sonny, I didn't mean to leave you there, but I will not, I repeat: **will not**, have some psycho hit me in the head with a log. Btw, I wasn't trying to make you like me. Don't flatter yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I saw the 13 episode and I fell in love with it! So if you haven't seen it this might be a spoiler for you.**

**I'm just doing Chad's blog this time.**

_**Chad's blog**_

C.D.C here!

Action! Yes, I, Chad Dylan Cooper made a movie (The Chad Dylan Cooper Story) about my life. Originally, Selena Gomez was going to play Sonny but then she quit on me because of Sonny and I. One word – Diva! Speaking of Sonny, I'm thinking of asking her out. Should I? Some how Selena found out I liked her but I tried to hide but then she said we weren't meant for each other so I accidentally said to Sonny "If want to like you, I will." So, with that I blew my cover. But Sonny shared the same feelings as me so that's a bonus, am I right?

So, Miss. Relationship Wizard quit on me so I asked Sonny to play her. (Another question: Do I only have one sparkly eye?) The movie went pretty well and Sonny changed up the script a bit so that it went more with what really happened. Boring! So when all of it was done, I edited the movie so that some of the original lines were still in it.

P.S. I hope you checked out my movie and swooned over how good looking I was.

Well, gotta jet!

-CDC

_Reviews:_

_ILoveChadDylanCooper410: Yes Chad you should ask Sonny out! And you have __**two**__ amazing sparkly eyes!_

_XDSonny009: hey Chad, if you want to ask me out then just do it. __**:P **__**~Sonny Monroe**_

_Ella_98: Chad you should ask me out! And you have two sparkly eyes, don't worry! I saw your movie and you were amazing! Call me!_

_xXxSel_GomezXxX: Chad, I'm happy I did a good job playing cupid. Plus, when you said you didn't like her, why did you write all of those lines with Sonny saying she loves you?_

_

* * *

_

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER and I feel terrbile! So much stuff has been going on lately (soccer, school, piano, friends, ect.) But, I'm finally updating! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of Sonny and Chad blog!**

**~.~.~.**

**Sonny Blog**:

Hello sunshines! It's Sonny here! Sorry I haven't written in a while. We've been so busy with new sketched, some crazy stuff going on here in Condor Studios. In this entry I am going to talk about all of the things I hadn't written about that has happened since I last wrote. Well, almost all of it.

-As some of you have probably seen on Zora's Prank Show, Chad thought he was going to host his very own prank show (I knew there must have been a hitch when the king of NOT-FUNNY became a host of a prank show) and my cast and I got over paranoid and Nico and Grady ended up pranking themselves… But in the end Chad tried to prank Tawni. Chad found out HE was the one being pranked after Zora glued him to the floor, then filled his car with elephant poop…pretty nasty if you ask me.

-We also almost got our prophouse taken away from us! Mackenzie Falls thought they could kick us out so they can have their own Meditation Room. We then became the WORST neighbors you could ever meet! We made a hole in the roof and began to drop stuff down while they were meditating (Zora proceeded to throw down a bowling ball. Hey, this is Zora we're talking about. What'cha gonna do?) Soon, the rat we had in the photobooth scared Chad away and we got our prop house back! Fun Fact: After we got it back, Chad came back bringing gifts, saying how he hadn't realized how important the prop house was to us.. It was the sweetest thing ever!

-I'm sure you girls and boys saw the sketch on _So Random! _where Chad and I almost had to kiss (*gag*). The entire week we were rehearsing that sketch, he was saying how I was going to "fall in love with him". Psh, yeah right!

**1. I was going to get all nervous and stumble**

**2. Then I'll dream about him**

**3. After that I'll get lost in his eyes.**

**4. Lastly, we were going to kiss and I'd be in love**

HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Did he seriously think that was all going to happen? I mean…sure, the first 3 happened, but not the last one! So I'm not in love. So take that Chad!

So many more things happened, but I have to go! We're holding a "Walk-a-thon for Book"! I am so excited! Tawni even loaned all of us her 'Tawni Hart Extreme Skinny Jeans'! Join us in the "Walk-a-thon for Books" if you can!

Hope you all have a wonderful day! Remember, read books and don't watch Mackenzie Falls!

~Sonny

* * *

A/N: Again, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Don't forget to review!


End file.
